Where Did I Go Right?
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: Sara's thoughts during an important moment with Nick...Part three in the Hilary Duff Snickers series.


A/N Third story in the Hilary Duff Snickers trilogy! If you haven't already read part one, Underneath This Smile, and part two, Shine, you should probably go back and read those first. It will make more sense if you do. ;)

Category: Angst/Romance

Summary: Sara's thoughts during a very important moment.

Feedback: much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing CSI. Nor do I own the song Where Did I Go Right by Hilary Duff.

--Where Did I Go Right--

Sara sat opposite Nick at the fancy hotel restaurant. She was in a drop-dead gorgeous red dress, and Nick was looking oh, so handsome in his suit and tie. But Sara's mind was only half on what they were doing. Somehow or another , she always wound up picking the wrong men. She had had that immature crush on Grissom that had wound up embarassing both of them. And Hank, of course. But she didn't want to think about him or the fact that on top of everything else, he had been cheating on her.

_I'm always too late_

_I see the train leaving_

_I'm always laughing _

_When it's not cool to smile_

She and Nick had been going out for two months, and Sara knew that it was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Although they had done things opposite the traditional way, declaring their love before they even started dating, Sara knew that they had made the right choice. These last two months had been heaven, but one side of Sara kept wondering how long it was going to last. From her previous experience, she knew nothing this good ever lasted forever. However, she had never felt for anyone before what she felt for Nick.

_I'm always aiming_

_But somehow keep missing_

_So how did you get here_

_Something is wrong_

They had finished their main course and were waiting for their dessert when Nick slid off the seat suddenly. He kneeled before her on one knee, and opened the expensive-looking jewelry box. The diamond sparkled brightly.

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_How come all this blue sky is around me _

_And you found me_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_I don't know how I did_

_But Somehow now I do_

"I love you, Sara. Will you marry me?"

Sara just sat there, staring at him. Inside, she was jumping for joy, but it seemed that every bit of her except her mind was completely parylized. Yes, she knew that Nick loved her, but this had been the last thing she had expected. One moment she had been sitting there thinking about somehow she always messed up. And the next, there he was, kneeling there in front of her as Sara stared at him. She could see his nervousness reflected in his eyes, but she seemed unable to move.

_I'm always driving _

_Forget where I'm going_

_Should have turned left _

_But I was singing some song_

_And I, I am arriving _

_As everyone's leaving_

_But there you are waiting_

_Something is wrong_

Her head somehow started obeying her brain, and she shook it up and down slowly. Tears filled her eyes, but she still couldn't speak. She heard him let out a breath, and he reached for her hand. She met him half-way, her hand shaking visibly.

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_How come all this blue sky is around me _

_And you found me_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I do_

Looking deep into his eyes, Sara knew that she had made the right decision. He got up off of his knees and gave her lips a feather-light kiss that left her wanting more. Sara gazed back at him lovingly as he took his seat again. She felt the tears in her eyes, but did not allow them to fall.

_Makes no sense to me_

_No it isn't clear _

_But somehow you're standing here_

_Something gets to me_

_It's that nothing is wrong_

Her voice suddenly decided to work.

"I love you, Nick."

He reached across the table, and clasped her hand in his. The waiter came, bringing champagne.

Nick never even broke their gaze as the waiter discreetly poured the champagne and disappeared. Sara knew that Nick meant what he had said. She was so happy, her heart felt like it was going to explode. Sitting there, outside on the balcony, Sara looked up at the beautiful night sky as Nick poured their drinks.

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_How come all this blue sky is around me _

_And you found me_

_Where did I go right_

_How did I get you_

_I don't know how I did_

_But somehow now I do_

Sara recalled her thoughts of earlier that evening. She remembered thinking that nothing this good ever lasted forever. But Sara looked down at the sparkling diamond on her left hand, and then back at Nick. And at that moment, Sara knew that she had been wrong.

_Somehow now I do_

_Yeah_

_Somehow now I do_

TBC...

A/N Okay. I know you were expecting it to say The End right there. But it is not. Now I know I said this was going to be a trilogy, but there is one more I have to do. I wasn't going to do it originally, but I figured out a really good place to put it. But that will be the end, I promise! ;)

Summary part four, Anywhere But Here: (happy, despite how the title sounds) Sara's thoughts on her and Nick's wedding day.


End file.
